Mechanic Simulator 2015
Mechanic Simulator 2015 is a strategy game created by Men In Black Corporation. The game revolves around doing various tasks as a mechanic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Plot Hello, and welcome to your job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You're our new mechanic, so you'll be fixing our animatronics(and humans...A mechanic cant be much different than a surgeon!) for the insane rate of $5.00 an hour! Now, we understand you have a rare condition...something about wobbly hands. But that'll be fine! Now go fix our toys! Missions Voice Box Transplant Patient: Freddy Summary: Remove the wires and circuits from the endoskeleton, and then transplant the Voice Box! Face Transplant Patient: Bonnie Summary: Remove Bonnie's ugly face, and put something prettier! Heart Transplant Patient: Lindsay Summary: Remove everything inside her and place a new heart inside it! Don't worry; ribs grow back.....do they?... Proxy Transplant Patient: Sangerius Summary: Remove the blood covering and place a new shadow proxy in him! Multi-Hand Transplant Patient: Mrs. Handy Summary: Add her missing 5 arms...you might wanna hurry, as the EMP only lasts 5 minutes... Arm Buffing Patient: Pluto Summary: Add the muscles; As if Risa wasn't already impressed..... Point Transplant Patient: Patrick Summary: Sadly, Patrick's limbs don't regenerate like regular starfish.... Head Transplant Patient: Ivan Summary: Chop off his head, Highlander-style! Then...you know, replace it. Ear Transplants Patient: Holly Summary: We'd leave her earless, but ACPS (Animatronic Child Protective Services) and Valerie wouldn't let us. Throat Removal Patient: Pluff Summary: You'd think he would've known not to swallow Dezaray.... Headphone Transplant Patient: Mark Summary: Why this is vital we don't know. Sadly, he is not invincible with his headphones on. Brain Transplant (Secret Mission) Patient: Melissa Summary: She doesn't need it, she says... Suit Transplant (Secret Mission) Patient: ManinBlack007JK Summary: Get him a new tux, stat! Tools Stuff you can pick up to help with fixing. Laser: Burns through endoskeleton and in human missions, organs. Can cause serious damage to the body though, so you will need to grab the Duct Tape. Duct Tape: Put it over a bleeding spot to prevent it from killing the patient. It can wrap around your hand, though, so be careful. Hammer: Used to chip endoskeleton. Can cause massive leaking if not used right, but helps out a lot. Machete: Use the Machete to cut wires and endoskeleton. Careful not to cut anything else, though. Dolls: These don't really do anything. They just are there for aesthetics. You can grab them and smash endoskeleton, though. Monitor: This doesn't really do anything. It's just there for aesthetics. You can grab it and smash endoskeleton, though. Repeatedly hitting it on something switches the cameras. Flashlight: Acts like a less powerful hammer. Freddy Head: If you put it on a patient, it will stop head trauma. Fan: This is only useful for chopping endoskeleton and wires, but it is not recommended since it can cut the patient. Only use this if the Machete is out of reach. Phone: This is used to give information about the surgery. It has no real purpose outside of information, though. Radio: It is only used in one surgery, when you play the Toreador March to put Freddy to sleep. Secrets -The Radio can play Magnum Force, Lindsay's Song, The Darkness of Eternity(From Final Fantasy 9). The first and last songs are a reference to a blog post in which the creator of the game made themes for his characters. -The main menu has a secret mission; in which you do a Suit Transplant on ManinBlack007JK. To access this, beat the game and then place the tape labeled "Operation Tuxedo" in the computer. -Lindsay can be heard quietly mumbling this hint to why she needs a heart transplant; "Handy.....Whiskey....". This also means she is awake during the surgery. -The player has a sticky note on their computer: "Call Melissa, 878-2015". This unlocks a secret surgery that takes place in the Inventory from another ManinBlack game, Five Nights At The Inventory. The note is also a joke about a similar note found in Surgeon Simulator 2015. Trivia -This was heavily inspired by Surgeon Simulator 2013. -The rare condition of wobbly hands the player has is a joke about the game it was based on; in both games, the hand you use is very hard to master. -The description for Ivan's transplant references the movie Highlander, where decapitation is a key plot device in the movie. -There is a literal easter egg in Holly's arm. It's hard to access, and if you do, you'll probably kill her. It's possible not to, though. -The description for Mark's transplant references the song Headphones. -Lindsay appears in her original and beta design in this game once, when you receive your check. She appears to be thinner, with darker red hair, blue eyes, and a black shirt with no jacket in her beta. (Note: Still accepting OCs as DLC patients!) Category:Games